New Years on the Moon
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Heero's on the moon, Duo's on the moon. Their friends are plotting on the moon. What happens when the clock rings in the New Year? HD shounenai


New Years on the Moon

IceAngelDarkMoon & GGKT

Disclaimer: Boy and Boy, if you don't like don't read! End of story! Oh and we don't own the characters, but if we did, we wouldn't share!

The music was loud and pulsing. It reverberated in Heero's body and for a moment it felt as if it was his own heart beat. The lights were flashing in a multitude of colors. The fog machines were on full blast so the room appeared to be from another planet.

Looking around Heero spotted his college buddies, they had decided he couldn't spend New Year's Eve in his dorm and had more or less dragged him out to party. He felt a small smile trying to show at their antics, but he repressed it. As fun as it was to be with a group of crazy college guys, it wasn't the same as having someone to share the first moments of a new year with.

"Oh come on, Heero! You know Ji-Hun's inability to hold alcohol will start to show soon. Crack a smile for him while he can still see straight enough to tell what you're trying to do!" Rakesh grinned at his friend, knowing his request would never be granted anyway. "You study the ethanol all the time… try doing something with it!"

Flicking his hair out of his way Duo started sauntering out to the dance floor. He could already feel the rhythm and pulse of the music taking over. His eyes had already adjusted to the dim and foggy room. He knew he would need at least one bottle of shampoo to get the smoke completely out of his hair after the night was over (Herbal Essence all the way for him…endorsed by both authors!)

"Hey Rapunzel, are you just going to leave us tonight?" Jack shouted to be heard over the loud music. Duo didn't even look at him as he raised his hand and flicked him the bird. George about fell out of his seat laughing. "Just make sure the guy realizes you're also a guy, I don't feel like stopping a fight tonight."

"I never asked you to help, I can handle them myself. Thank you very much!" Duo replied like a stuck up valley girl.

"Sure you can," George replied, still laughing, "only you forgot your hunk of metal's back at the shop…you broke it. Again."

"No I did not! Fuses fail on occasion!"

"Yeah, by the hundreds. All the time." George ended the conversation here, walking off presumably after something sparkly.

"Hey handsome, you all alone tonight?" A voice shouted into Heero's ear, it was so close that it moved the hair near his ear. He couldn't help the involuntary shudder that wracked his body and the quick step away. He had mental flash backs of evil blonde bangs of doom (I couldn't help it…I swear!)

"No." Heero said firmly as he stepped even further away from the girl he now had in front of him. "I came with some friends." The girl looked confused and Heero realized that she hadn't had to comprehend a refusal before. He sighed, but continued to back away.

"Won't you even dance with me for just one song?" The girl pleaded as she latched onto his arm desperately, once she realized she was losing her prey.

"No, I really don't think that's a very good idea." Heero tried to again politely remove himself from her claw-like grasp.

"It's only one dance, man. I think you can help the little lady out with that don't you?" Rakesh stated as he appeared out of no where. The rest of the guys materialized surrounding Heero and the unknown girl.

"Come on suck it up for one dance, it shouldn't kill you." Ji-Hun paused a moment. "Too fast at least!"

"Might kill you, once I'm done." Heero muttered, as he was half dragged by the Relena-like girl onto the dance floor.

His only response was a chuckle as his friends began to push.

A hand came suddenly from behind, sticking itself into Duo's back pocket and dragging him backwards. "Violation! Rape!" He screamed, assuming that someone doing that would be someone he actually knew.

"Hey relax baby, I just wanna dance, for now. You're alright." A strange guy stated. He was a bit taller than Duo, and Duo cursed the fact that he hadn't grown much over the years. He blamed it on being stuck in a cockpit for most of adolescence. Being the god of death could have its disadvantages.

"Why don't you take your hands off of me, before I take them off of you?" Duo asked, none too sweetly. He knew what was going to happen next. It always happened next.

"Tough gal, ain't ya?" The guy laughed. "I like them that way. Makes for good performance, you know?"

"Sure, why not? Although it's hard to be a tough girl when you're missing some of the parts."

"I'm sure you're just fine sweetie."

"You're missing the point…" Duo sighed, blowing his bangs off his face and trying to decide how to convince the obviously drunk guy that having long hair did not make him female.

"Hey, Rapunzel! You snared another one! Although I see no Prince Charming in this one…" Brian laughed, hanging off of Duo's neck. The cavalry had arrived.

"Your name is Rapunzel?" The obviously confused guy asked.

"You mean you didn't notice? He's been growing this hair for years, to climb out of his mobile suit!" George stated proudly, as if it was an accomplishment of his own.

"You idiot, how can he climb out on his own hair?" Brian asked, trying to draw a mental diagram and seeing only failure.

"Wha? He…. Suit…he?" The guy seemed to temporarily step out of his drunken haze, only to have confusion take over. Duo tried hard not to laugh at the incompetent brain of the man.

"I think he's starting to get it guys. But I'm betting another three and a half minutes before he fully comprehends." Duo stated as he started to ignore the still sputtering man. The man started to look at his hands as if he had touched nuclear waste with them.

"No I think it's starting to click through the alcohol now." Jack stated as he slung an arm around the guy's shoulder. "You know you really should check before you just randomly hit on someone. At least Duo would be a cute girl, some other dudes with long hair are really hideous and that would just make this whole situation a whole lot worse for you. I mean what if that had been like Howard Sterns butt you grabbed like that. Ewwww!"

The guy took one more look at the group, his eyes wide in terror. He turned and ran away into the crowd his metaphorical tail between his legs. It took a beat and the whole group was laughing at the poor soul.

"Duo you should so help some girls some day, you get more guys than most of the hottest girls!" Brian joked as he ducked from Duo's half-hearted swing at his head.

Shut up, just because I'm gorgeous and everyone is attracted to me does have some drawbacks, but it's still highly entertaining. To watch their faces as they realize they just hit on a guy, and most of the time grabbed his butt." Duo ranted as he flicked his hair again. He paused as if thinking about something. "You know they always do go for my butt."

Ji-Hun wandered over to the bar, figuring more alcohol was probably the best way to make it until midnight. He collapsed onto a stool to wait for the bartender, who was nowhere in sight. As he sighed, a voice to his right caught his attention.

"Could the bartender take any longer? I could be old before he got back! Dead! The ball could drop forty times!" The guy next to him seemed to be complaining to thin air, but Ji-Hun thought it best to answer, he was bored anyway.

"If you continue consuming alcohol at the rate I think you have been… haven't we met up here before?"

"Yup… I'm George. You?"

"Ji-Hun. You here with a group? Any eligible women? I've got a friend to humiliate when the ball drops…"

"No eligible women, per-se. We have Duo, he's passed for several guys already tonight. All it takes is a little alcohol, and they're all after his ass."

"Too bad Heero doesn't drink… maybe they'll turn the lights lower."

"Heero?" George paused. "Not Duo's Heero Yuy?"

"Hmm…. Duo… maybe a Duo Maxwell? Although Heero does use baka lovingly when talking about him… we think…"

"That works for our Duo… this could be fun!"

"Alright, my people, your people, let's plan." Ji-Hun raised his fist in triumph. "Heero's going to be even more embarrassed than I thought. This'll be a lovely story for the engineering dorm…"

Far on the left of the dance floor Heero and his group of friends huddled up as the TVs were all tuned to the ball in New York. He sighed, after escaping from the evil grasp of that one girl he hadn't found anyone nice. His friends were pretty well on their way to being drunk and Heero felt kind of separated from them because he still had all his wits about him. He rolled his eyes at Rakesh as Rakesh tried to balance a shot glass on his nose. He turned his back on them and started to scan the crowed. He just glanced at all the faces and the many heads turned towards the TVs waiting to start the count down. Then his eyes meet someone else's from across the room. He felt his eyes widen in shock, it couldn't be what he thought it was!

On the right side of the bar Duo and his gang were similarly huddled up. Only Duo was already bored of their antics and rehashing of his encounters with males that evening. He had been hoping to find some random cute guy to kiss at midnight, but there didn't seem to be very many to choose from, and the best ones were already taken. He started to scan the crowd when he saw some hair that looked very familiar. As he tried to look closer the head turned and his eyes meet cerulean blue ones. He felt his jaw drop in surprise.

Never having been one to let thoughts stop him Duo immediately started to make a beeline for Heero. He never stopped to consider how it was that the two of them ended up in the same bar at the same night at the same time. He just accepted it and was ready to take this to his full advantage. He needed someone to kiss, and there were things he had been meaning to tell Heero, but he could never seem to find the right words or even the boy to tell him.

Heero shook his head trying to figure out why he was seeing Duo across the room. But when he looked again he still saw the same eyes boring into him. Only he realized belatedly they were moving closer to him, slowly. It took another short moment to realize not only was Duo moving closer but he was moving to meet the long haired pilot.

As the two pilots began struggling across the dance floor the whole room started to count. It was time and the room filled with only the sounds of more than a hundred voices counting down from twenty.

15… Duo frowned as he elbowed yet another oblivious reveler out of his way. Didn't these people realize he needed to be somewhere? All the way across the floor, with a guy who probably didn't even know he was there. He didn't know if he'd make it…

10… Heero frowned as he lost sight of Duo once again. The other pilot obviously hadn't grown very much; Heero realized he must be taller than Duo by now. A flash of a braid caught his eye and he began to move once more…

7…Duo didn't know what it was but he knew he had to reach Heero by the time the clock hit zero. He knew that a moment later they would both still be there, but he had to be there at the exact change. He felt something pull tight in his chest as he saw that Heero was fighting towards him and moving closer.

5…Heero felt that there was a reason he had seen Duo. For once in his life he didn't question what he did, but just let his body pull him along. The crowd was starting to draw in tighter as the countdown was almost over and he was forced to hit even harder to get through, he had to make it in time.

3…There was no one left in between them, just space now, they could make it.

2…Duo reached out his hand to Heero as the other pilot's name slipped off his lips. Heero reacted instinctually and meet Duo's hand with his own. Their fingers curled around each other and held tight.

1…Heero couldn't stop it as his arm yanked and pulled Duo to him in a split second. The braided boy's chest hit his and he was suddenly looking at the purple eyes an inch away from his own. Heero's breath seemed to catch in his throat.

Zero…Duo threw away all thought and leaned up while he pulled Heero down with his free hand. Their lips crashed together as the room exploded. Confetti was flying, the ball had dropped, fireworks were lighting up the TVs. The traditional New Years song was starting to play, but the boys saw none of this. Heero had been frozen for a split second before he started to return the kiss. His free hand found the small of Duo's back and pulled him closer. Duo's hand was curling in Heero's hair at the nape of his neck. In between them their joined hands never separated.

In that instant many things clicked in Heero's head. Things that had always puzzled him about how his body felt when the braided boy was around. He realized that he had known all along, but now he was ready to deal with it.

Duo never wanted the kiss to end, but he needed to breath and he was suddenly scared of what the perfect soldier would think of what had just happened. What had it meant to him, because unless Duo was imagining things Heero was kissing him back.

"Woot! That went MUCH better than expected! Ha ha… Heero actually kissed someone!" Rakesh yelled, probably trying to make sure everyone in the room could hear him.

"We win; he's never gonna live this down." Ji-Hun grinned. "Oh, we so win…"

"Hey Rapunzel," Brian called, smiling; "You don't seem to mind that this particular guy thinks you're a girl."

"Actually, I know exactly who this is." Heero said quietly, disappearing with the other pilot into the crowd.

"He's seen me without a shirt on, you know." Duo's voice called back to the staring crowd of roommates and friends.

"And why pray tell did he see you without a shirt on? Did you at least keep your pants on?" Jack shouted but he couldn't be sure he was heard.

"Wouldn't you be surprised?" Came back the joking voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Pushing their way through the crowd again the boys fought for the door. Heero was leading and pulling Duo along by their still linked hands. The crowds were still celebrating ringing in the New Year, and half of the people were trying to call others to wish them a good New Year. Finally they burst through the door and out into the streets of the dome on the moon. The streets were almost empty, but Heero pulled Duo over to a small crevice where they couldn't be seen, just in case their meddling friends decided to follow them.

"Er… Long time, no see Heero…" Duo stumbled over his words, unsure if the other pilot was angry, happy, or feeling anything at all.

Heero simply leaned down, put a cool hand to Duo's cheek, and kissed him again. Duo simply stared back into Prussian blue eyes, suddenly all too unsure of what was going on.

"You talk too much, you always have." Heero said, but he was smiling as he said it. Duo felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight, it was beautiful.

"I know, you'll just have to help cure me of that habit, won't you?" Duo whispered seductively as he moved in closer to the other pilot. "But what am I to you, I need to know." Heero took a moment where he seemed to be looking inside himself for the answer, then he leaned forward so he was again looking directly in Duo's bright eyes.

"You were the first one to crack my shell, you were my first friend. And you're the only one that confuses me just by being around me. You make my heart speed up and my breath quicken, but I think I know why now." Heero whispered and Duo felt a slight blush spread across his face.

"And why is that?" Duo asked in a very husky voice. Heero gave another small smile.

"I think I like you." Heero whispered as he closed the distance between them again. Too soon though Duo was pushing away.

"What do you mean 'like', why only 'like' am I not good enough for love?" Duo asked in mock indignity.

"I think you're going to have to change my mind on that." Heero stated coolly as he leaned back against the wall. Then something seemed to flicker over his eyes. "So, oh God of Death, how are we going to repay our dear, dear friends." His voice was very condescending.

"Oh I'm thinking something slow and painful, how about you?"

"I think we're on the same page again. It'll be just like a mission." Heero stated as he pushed off the wall and invaded Duo's personal space again. "But better I think."

"Oh I know it'll be better! I'll make sure of it!" Duo declared as he pulled the other boy in for yet another searing kiss.

The End

Ice: Hey all, this is our first Gundam Wing fic. We've been huge Heero/Duo fans for years, but have never actually written one.

GGKT: Ice got the whole box set for Christmas, we got inspired, had too much sugar… that's our recipe for success. It's funny though, I've taken longer to write 500 word college essays than we did on a 3,000 word fic…

Ice: But this was SO much more fun….although I'm not sure how this would do for a college essay…I wonder what would happen if I submitted it…

KT: Maybe a student would read it. Everybody who has seen Gundam Wing likes it… and Heero Duo is such an obvious pairing…

Ice: Even people who've only seen one episode see it! Death to the Evil Banged one!

KT: May the spork I keep in the back of my car for emergencies be the one to slay the witch!

Ice: Anyways we're going to have a marathon watching of Gundam Wing, so I think there might be more like this to come...A lot depends on sugar intake and lack of sleep!

KT: And reviews… we do like those… nobody hates us or has flamed us so far… but there's always that first time. So just shower us with love, yes? Yamato and Ice will be happy… we do keep them from their boyfriends most of the time. We need them for muses. And as always, love to Missile the Yaoi Kitty.

Ice: That's another Ice, not me! And lots of love to Missile, he might just make a guest appearance in the future. Until next time, read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
